Claude Frollo
' Judge Claude Frollo '''is the villain of Disney's ''Hunchback of Notre Dame. He has a significant apperance in Disney VS Non Disney Villains, and its spinoffs. He is the judge and primary religious authority in Paris, with such great power that he rules the city in all but title. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Beginnings Our story begins with a poor sorceror named Hector Belmont. A practicioner of magic on the streets of Europe, wandering for scraps. Hector eventually wound up in Paris, where he fell madly in love with the daughter of one of the town's preachers, Juliet. Hector professed his feelings for her, but she rejected his advances. Hector wouldn't give up that easily. Hector stole what he needed to create the forbidden Love Potion. He took it to Juliet as a form of apology for his advances, and it worked. Juliet was falsely in love with Hector. The two were married and soon enough had two children. However, word of Hector's witchcraft reached the French guard. Hector and Juliet were captured and hanged by order of a law officer named Javert. Javert, however, took mercy on the two children. He took them in and raised them both, naming them Jehan and Claude Frollo. Javert raised the two alongside his own son, also named Javert. While Jehan grew into a drunk, Claude and Javert both became lawmen of the Church. The reason Love Potions are forbidden, however, soon shined through Frollo. Any child born from a couple brought together by a love potion is incapable of love. Claude knew nothing of the emotion, making him a truly ruthless prosecutor. And what's worse, Claude had a massive weakness for women as a result. His incapability for love combined with his strict Christian upbringing made Claude intensely unstable. He knew nothing but lust, and even seeing a beautiful woman would drive him crazy. Frollo eventually formed a close partnership with British Governor Ratcliffe. Frollo and Ratcliffe shared a slight prejudice mentality that strangely bonded them. Although there were no men that truly cared for the cold hearted Judge Frollo, Ratcliffe came closest, and Frollo felt a strange appreciation for this. Pre War: The Whore and The Stalker Frollo, eventually, could no longer hold his lusts inside. Seeking out a certain woman that he had once condemned, Frollo met up with her in a secluded alley one night to secure her "services." The next few days that followed quickly filled with accusations and rumors of his deeds. Having also been questioned by both Ratcliffe and Gaston (who mentioned that the taverns were also filled with rumors), Frollo quickly set out under the cover of night to silence the whore. Frollo quickly confronted her, accusing her of spreading word of his deed. The woman quickly attempted to defend herself, but was accidentally was distracted by her young son, Enrico, allowing Frollo to stab her in the back. Frollo then told the boy that he would kill him also unless he covered up his mother's death. The very next night, Frollo, now having rid himself of the woman, was set upon by Chernabog's emissary: The Stalker. Frollo quickly told the demon to flee from him, but the demon told Frollo that a great war was about to begin, and to quickly gather his allies or be destroyed. Vs Rothbart Judge Claude Frollo’s first involvement in the war came when he attempted to kill the enchanter, Rothbart, who was operating in Paris right under his nose. Frollo discovered Rothbart’s activities, and, believing his magic to be no more than “gypsy witchcraft”, had his guards attack Rothbart’s secret lair. Rothbart was scheduled to be executed, and Frollo arrived to personally witness the carrying out of the sentence, but it was then that Rothbart decided to strike. Frollo watched in amazement as the evil enchanter transformed into a gargantuan beast known as “The Great Animal” and quickly did away with his guards. When Frollo attempted to fight the beast himself, Rothbart picked him up and dropped from a great height. Return & Rise To Power Most assumed Frollo to have perished after this, but the wily Judge managed to cheat death. He carefully plotted his sweeping return, contacting Governer Ratcliffe of England and recruiting him as his second-in-command in the coming war. Ratcliffe became the public face of Frollo’s operations while Frollo stayed in hiding, recuperating from his nearly fatal accident. Frollo finally announced his return at a meeting held at the Palace of Justice in Paris. In attendance were Ratcliffe, Gaston (who had previously been hired by Ratcliffe on Frollo’s orders), Kent Mansley, and an unstable knight named Ruber. Everyone at the meeting lent their support to Frollo, with the exception of Ruber, who attempted to seize control of Frollo’s operations. He was, however, taken down by Frollo’s loyalists and made a quick escape. Despite the Ruber incident, Frollo had now definitively formed his own faction. Frollo next set about increasing his power base and taking down potential threats to his power. He ordered Ratcliffe to deal with a dangerous sorcerer named Tzekal Khan whom Ratcliffe had previously tried to kill by hiring two hunters (McLeach and Clayton). Ratcliffe was successful in his task, and Tzekel Khan was subsequently imprisoned in Paris. Frollo next travelled to the Himalayas and recruited Shan Yu and what little remained of his army of Huns. Following this, he and Shan Yu recruited Captain Hook to their cause. Frollo now had a powerful array of military commanders at his disposal. Vanessa's Spell Frollo’s plans of conquest were hindered suddenly when he was placed under the hypnotic spell of the beautiful Vanessa, who was, in actuality, the sea witch Ursula, who was planning to take control of Frollo’s forces using him as her puppet. While under Ursula’s spell, Frollo became ineffective as a leader, forcing Ratcliffe to take command of operations and organise the important attack on Blackwolf and his mutant army. Later, Frollo and Vanessa were about to be married, but Morgana showed up, and ruined Ursula's plan, causing her to reveal her true form, and for her to break her spell over Frollo. Vs Nekron and Adding New Allies Under the fear that his faction would see him as a poor leader, Frollo and Ratcliffe set out to take out Nekron, one of the more powerful threats to Frollo's plans. While Nekron easily defeated Ratcliffe, Frollo was able to stab him in the back, leaving Nekron to die in the snow. Later, Maleficent appeared and offered to help Frollo, after the loss of the Horned King. Knowing that he would need her skills after his near-disaster with Nekron, Frollo put aside his anti-magic law, and accepted her into his faction. Later, Frollo met up with all of his allies to discuss the final stages of the war. Kent Mansley, seeing Lady Tremaine in the faction, left Paris due to his previous run-ins with her, and under advice from Jafar, joined Ruber's faction and revealed all of Frollo's weaknesses, so the faction could attack. The Battle of Paris For the majority of Ruber's attack on Paris, Frollo didn't do much fighting. Instead, he had his men do most of the combat, barking orders from his stand above. After the Hydra attacked, Frollo ran from the stand, and stole a sword from one of his men, although Sharptooth slew the beast before Frollo could attempt anything. Towards the end of the battle, when he saw that all of his forces had either been killed or abandoned him, Frollo attempted to flee by breaking through the doors of Notre Dame, unaware that he was followed by Ruber. The two had one last battle, as Frollo found Ruer waiting is his thone room. Frollo drew his weapon, and managed to drive Ruber through the window, but in the end, Ruber is able to knock Frollo off Notre Dame again, only this time to his death. Eternal Damnation After his death, Frollo's territories and gains are taken by Ruber, who declares himself King of the World, having become perhaps the most powerful mortal man on the planet. Ironically, the deeply religious Frollo is sentenced to Hell for his many sins, much to the delight of Chernabog. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Escape From Hell However, despite his near certain doom, it is not the end of the war for Frollo. Against all odds, he manages to pull off a daring escape from Hell itself. After Chernabog is finished tormenting Frollo for the time being, he leaves the judge in the hands of King Minos, the Judge of the Damned, to ultimately determine his fate. Frollo proclaims that he is guiltless before Minos, angering the latter who attacks Frollo with his tail. As Minos reaches out to grab Frollo, he is able to wound the reptilian demon with his sword. As Minos angrily shouts that Lucifer (Chernabog) will devour him for eternity, Frollo makes his escape. However, Frollo's trials are not over yet. He is pursued by unbaptized baby demons, which he labels as monsters in disgust. As he shuts the door leading to the next chamber of Hell to block off the baby demons, he witnesses Cerberus (Demon), a giant three-headed worm, devouring gluttonous souls nearby. Although at first he shouts at them to stand and fight, he ultimately decides to avoid a direct confrontation with Cerberus and move on to the shores of Acheron. There he sees Charon (Demon), who was about to deliver a fresh batch of damned souls to the shores of Hell. Frollo leaps onto Charon, who retaliates by summoning winged demons to attack Frollo. The judge kills the demons with his sword and stabs his weapon into Charon himself, triumphantly proclaiming victory as Charon crashes into the opposite shore, killing him in the process. As Frollo leaps off the now ruined boat, he takes one last look at the damned souls in the river before making his escape through the gates of Hell. Gathering His Allies In the epilogue of Part 2, Frollo reveals himself to Governor Ratcliffe, Gaston, and Captain Hook, who have been lamenting their loss of their power to Amon. All of them are astonished to see that Frollo has escaped from Hell itself, and he quickly gathers their allegiance once more. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Ghosts from the Past With his allies once again behind him, Frollo had them attempt to regain the Palace of Justice, which had now been taken over by Father Alexander Anderson. Gaston, Ratcliffe, and Captain Hook, were able to hold their own against Anderson, but eventually, Frollo had to step in, calling forth his soldiers, and causing Anderson to flee. Later that week, he met with Anderson's boss: Enrico Maxwell, the head of the Iscariot Organization. Not knowing that this was the boy that Frollo had intimidated into silence years ago, Frollo refused talks for a truce. As Anderson attempted to attack Frollo, Hook and his crew stepped forth, causing Anderson and Maxwell to back down. Disney Villains War DVW Backstory Every man hopes to fullfil his dreams and hopes in every way possible. Frollo was no different in that aspect. As a young man, he and his brother Jehan were left alone by their parents to fend for themselves. As Frollo worked hard and desperately to see his dreams come true, Jehan was the complete opposite. A lazy lowlife that lived for nothing in particular, Jehan was known by ladies for having wild sex before dumping them on the streets. Frollo tried to steer his brother in the right way with his work, but nothing seemed to help. It was there that Frollo turned to help from the Archdeacon of Paris, who took Frollo in and raised the youth as a fine man. In the name of God, Frollo became a smart, strong willed man. He took his tasks in the church seriously, something that pleased the Archdeacon to no end. He also helped those who participated in the revolt against their goldmongering king, a cousin to Prince John of England, and helped depose him. With the land free of royal blood, a new system had to be set up. The first attempt of a republic was a catastrophic disaster as the immensive freedom couldn't be taken up by the people. Frollo instead volunteered a different system, a system in which only the law governed, and those who lived by it and swore allegiance to the church and to the Lord would rule supreme. Though some saw it as a way to lose their newly claimed freedom, many liked this new system and approved of it. In the end, the Archdeacon himself approved of the idea and left the reign of France in the hands of Frollo. Frollo wasn't even governing France for a few days when Prince John retaliated against the attack on his cousin. In the first Franco-British War, the French were attacked and, because they were still tired from the rebellion, were nearly crushed by the British forces. Frollo himself rode out at the front of a gigantic army and clashed with the British forces. In that battle, he saw many people surrender themselves willingly and witnessed the giant captain of the forces, Pete, bellowing his commands before calling a retreat as defeat was inevitable. Pete would later become a crucial ally to Frollo after losing favor with Prince John. With the British forces defeated, Frollo began to hear stories from all over the world. Certain cults were raised, worshipping a devil-like entity; over the sea an army of mechanical devices was prepared to sweep over their enemies; and in the far east, an Arabic sorcerer and brutish barbarians were making their way to power. All these matters were pushed aside with the growing problems with Frollo's brother, whose life of oppulance was beginning to destroy everything Frollo had worked for. The breaking point of Frollo was something he never thought could happen. With backing from Scottish forces and several members of the Huntsclan, Frollo attacked a large gathering of cultists that swore allegiance to the Great Evil. What he saw there baffled him for the first time in his life. A dragon as black as the night led the procession, a man with the appearance of a corpse stood at his side, and several other people kept singing praises to the great demon as he took their souls as his food. The fight was short but chaotic and dramatic. The dragon was assaulted by the Huntsclan, who managed to subdue him, and Frollo believed he was killed in the fight. Many escaped judgement but Frollo kept firm and drew his blade, slaying several cultists. When he went to remove one of their hoods, he was struck by panic and fear. He had killed his own brother. His own brother had been a cultist. Their opposing beliefs had now come full circle.Frollo came out of that encampment a changed man; no longer a man that had dreams, but one who was now embraced by despair. His rule became more iron-fisted and cold, and he began franticly hunting those who he believed were followers of the demon that claimed his brother. Gypsies were now among those he believed that worshipped a devil and were meant to be destroyed. In such hunts, he saw many things and was also captivated by the beauty of Esmeralda, a young gypsy sorceress. Frollo came to believe he was destined to destroy evil or to turn those who had gone down the path of evil to a righteous one. Dealings As his hunts become frantic and his lust for Esmeralda reaches its zenith, the witch doctor and newly crowned Lord of the Dead, Facilier, approaches Frollo. Facilier seeks to make Frollo his agent in the realm of mortals, but Frollo initially refuses, correctly coming to the conclusion that Facilier is a pawn of the evil he has spent so long trying to exterminate. Facilier is not so easily thwarted, however, offering Frollo the love of Esmeralda if he consents to his servitude. Reluctantly, Frollo agreed to Facilier's terms. He then hires Gaston to destroy Forte, wanting to test the hunter's strength. To his pleasure, Gaston succeeds. Frollo also hires Shan Yu to take control of Agrabah, but Jafar soundly defeats the Hun and his entire army. Expanding the French Empire With Shan Yu defeated, Frollo calls his faction together, having hired both Pete and Captain Hook in an interi m period. He puts Pete in charge of the forward assault on England, an arrangement Pete heartily agrees with. Captain Hook manages to defeat Ratcliffe, and Pete then defeats the new English Captain of the Guard, the Sheriff of Nottingham. Frollo then arrives with the rest of the French army to silence John once and for all. Though Prince John's forces barely equalize the battle, Frollo sets John's castle ablaze. With his enemy in abject terror, Frollo arrests the English forces and takes over the empire. He installs Pete as a puppet king, leaving the English empire in French hands. A Failed Invasion After the success at England, Frollo's forces fall into disarray. The worst of these offenders is Gaston, who spends most of his time in pubs. Facilier's ally, Queen Narissa, takes not of this and has the hunter killed. Facilier then alerts Frollo into the nature of this "warning" and demands that he keep his troops better disciplined. With this in mind, Frollo has Pete embark upon an invasion of Wonderland. Victories And Losses However Frollo was about to learn that Pete fell into the control of the Queen of Hearts. After the bullcat failed to conquer Wonderland, the criminal mouse, Ratigan, took the throne of England for himself. Furious at learning the news, the judge sent his final captain, Cpt Hook, to eliminate the new threat. Captain Hook succeeds to his mission and report to Frollo for his victory. After that fight, Frollo, fearing that now his faction was weakened after all of his previous allies had been defeated, ordered Captain Hook to recruit more powerfull members to the French Alliance. The French Alliance Ends Sadly for the hooked captain he failed in his mission to find powerfull members, after he discovered that Madame Medusa had already been employed by David Xanatos and so she threw the captain at all the cost in the waters, where he was chased by Brutus and Nero. After finding the captain resting in the Jolly Roger, Frollo fired him from his services, ending their faction. Angered from his quit, Captain Hook swore revenge on the judge. Fight Of The Swordmen Fearing for Captain Hook's return, the judge called the voodoo sorcerer, Doctor Facilier to take him out of the competition, the doctor showed to him his special card as he showed him the image of the Headless Horseman, which it was the perfect opponet for the best swordman in the country. The spirit of the Headless Horseman managed to push Captain Hook from a cliff to the mouth of the crocodile, which it was the worst nightmare of the captain since he lost his hand from the crocodile, and then he devoured the captain alive. The End Of The Bargain To end his deal, Doctor Facilier showed to the judge the key to the Court of Miracles, where all the gupsies are residing in his terror, and possibly the gupsy Esmeralda. The judge immediately commanded all of his army to attack the Court of Miracles at once. Fight With A Trickster Before the events of the war, Frollo was attending the Festival of Fouls, where the sorcerer, Sarousch, made fun of him by blowing the tent which the judge was residing in. Frollo then swore revenge to the magician. In the Present, Frollo ordered his armies to arrest all of the gupsies, because their work of witchcraft, and caged them at once. There he meet the trickster from the festival and arrest him for his crimes against the judge. Fight With A Demon And An Unexpected Help Later, Frollo, who was not unable to follow any tracks from Esmeralda. He began his research from the cathedral, in Notre-Dame. During his research, his troops were ambushed by many pigeons who pursued them from the church. Seeing that someone inside the cathedral was commiting witchcraft, he rushed of inside the building and found that a gargoyle, named Demona, was the only one attacking his troops. Shocking at her appearance first, Frollo didn't lose his courage and raised his sword against the Gargoyle. However, the gargoyle, seeing no other solution, attempt to flee from France. Despite her escape, Frollo confronts a hooden man who wants retribution from his previous crimes. Finding His Love Interest Finally, after the was was finished the hooden man unveils his face, and he was not anyone than Macbeth, who after his quit from Xanatos' services, he offers his services to the french judge by bringing his love interest he found on his way to France, Esmeralda. Excited about this event, Frollo accept him as the highest ranking captain in the known world, while he claims Esmeralda for himself. Disney Villains War 2 New Allies And Enemies Learning that a giant monster, by the name Backson, which it was sent by the Lord of the Dead, Hades of course, was causing chaos across France, Frollo called the Huntsman and the Huntsgirl to take down the creature. After succeessfully hit down the creature, Frollo himself was under attack by a new threat. Duke Igthorn and his ogres had came to Paris to conquer it. While the troops of Frollo managed to drive the ogres out of the city, the duke drinks a potion which it make him unstoppable. Fortunately the affection of the potion was limited and after his affection had gone, Frollo arrested the duke and imprisoned him in the dungeons of France. The New French Alliance Fearing that other powerfull factions will finish them, Frollo rallies in his new alliance, which it was composed of the Huntsman, the Huntsgirl, the Huntsclan, Lt. Colonel Staquait and his men, Denahi and Atka, as he foretold them that they must be prepared for the next upcoming attack. Testing The New Faction During at one of the french festivals, which the judge was attending it, Hades, who return for revenge of killing his minion, send the powerfull creatures that Echidna has brought to him including, a Giant Boar, the Wolf, a revived Backson and the multiple hand-creature Gegenius, to kill the judge. Shocking at confonting the beasts, Frollo commanded his troops and allies to attack. As the Huntsclan managed to finish the Boar and the Backson, and nearly stopping Gegenius, Denahi and Atka finished the remains of the multiple hand-creature, while the Colonel Staquait, along with his men, slayed the Wolf, leaving this task as a success. Another Loss Although they celebrate their victory, Frollo was surpised to hear that Agrabah was defenceless after the Sultan was dethroned, via telepathy, by Hades and his partner, Mirage. Because of that event, Frollo warns his troops to be ready again for any incoming attack. The Worst Nightmare Not long after these events, Frollo was confronted again by the shadowman, Doctor Facilier, only this time, the voodoo sorcerer, begs Frollo for alliegance with the recently revived queen, Queen Grimhilde. However, having Esmeralda as his, the judge had nothing more to gain favor for the doctor and cast him out of France, warning him that he will kill the shadowman if he would ever try to make a step in France. Unfortunately, the same night, not only the Evil Queen's forces managed to free the prisoners from the last war, without Frollo noticed, but also the doctor, using a voodoo doll of Esmeralda, successfully killed Frollo's romantic interest, leaving him painful and vengenfull against the shadowman. Later he received a visit from the spirit of the Black God, Chernabog. Fearing for his life for encountering the devil, the judge attempted to run away from him, until the demon offered him one wish. Frollo then asked about the return of his lover, Esmeralda. Chernabog, obliged and bring the soul of Esmeralda back to life, for a few seconds. To Frollo's horror, he didn't understand that one wish from the devil is the cost of his own soul to the demon's eternal survitude. Chernabog then strucked on Frollo, draining his soul out of his body. Gathering More Allies in the meantime, one of Frollo's troops, the Colonel Staquait, recruits the greek mastermind, Mechanicles, and the survived from the last war, Percival Mcleach, into Frollo's Faction. Against The Evil Queen's Forces The next day, Frollo rallies his troops and announces them that the Evil Queen is their next target, although Staquait wonders what happended to the judge, since he acts very strangely lately. Later, Staquait, enlists the services of El Capitan, a great vicious captain, hungry for finding gold, and sends him on a mission to defeat one of the Evil Queen's rascats, Ratcliffe. However he failed in his mission, but returned to report to the colonel about the incident. Bringing Judgement Later, Frollo leaves, along with Staquait, Paris for finding two of his men, who didn't have concern about the war, since their fight with Black Bear, who ended up being their brother, Kenai, transformed in a dark form by Mirage's powers. During his absence, his troops were ambushed by Echidna and her last survived creatures, sent again by Hades. Fortunately they won their battle against Echidna and her forces. On the other hand, Frollo found the two hunters on a windmill and ordered them to return back into his army. However Denahi and Atka rejected his offer and instead they prefer to stay away from their war efforts. Frollo then leaves and orders to his troops to burn the windmill to the ground, which the soldiers obeyed to that command. Treachery However he is about to learn that his captain, Macbeth, returned to France to report about the prison escape of his previous enemies. Angered by this fact, he relieves Macbeth from his services and told him to leave France at once. While this event occured on, in Gaton's old tavern, under Frollo's nose, Staquait, Mcleach and the head of insane asylum, Monsieur D'Arque, meet to discuss about the monster that Frollo became towards his men and fearing that they would be next they tasked to the greedy french goldman to capture Frollo and send him to the insane asylum, something that Monsieur D'Arque agreed to it. Later Frollo rallies his troops, including the last of Gaston's bravely villagers, to the final attack in England. But the others, have other ideas by throwing the priest in a coach to the asylum. Furious for seeing their actions, Frollo, managed to get them back by telling them that without him as a leader, they will not win against their enemies. They later moved on Nottingham for the final battle. The Battle On Nottingham When they arrived in England, Frollo commanded his army to attack the Evil Queen's Castle at all cost. However not only the forces of Grimhilde and the managed to sto their attack, but in his shock Frollo found three of his previous captains, Pete, Shan Yu and Captain Hook back to life working for Maleficent in opposites battlefronts. Despite that event, he didn't lose his courage and encourages his troops to invade the Queen's castle. After many incidents, the dark fairy, Maleficent, casted a spell on Grimhilde's Castle that prevented anyone to enter the castle. Fortunately for Frollo, he managed to enter the main building, while the rest of his soldiers retreat, after seeing Maleficent's actions and the sudden arrival of the Cauldron Born, marching into Nottingham and killing anyone who stands in their way. The Revenge Of An Old Enemy As Frollo runs off to deal personally with Prince John and Queen Grimhilde, he was pursued by the Sheriff of Nottingham. As he easily defeated him, another surprise attack comes from an old enemy who still wants his revenge on the judge for betraying him from the previous war. While Captain Hook and Frollo battle for their lives, Grimhilde who had enough with the dark fairy challenges her for supermancy. However she was transformed by Maleficent's curse in her old hag form. Seeing this fight as impossible to win, Grimhilde cast spell that it would blown up the entire castle, taking herself and her enemies within. After she casted the spell, everyone in the building was blasted out by the explosion of the castle. However their bodies after the war ended were not found, leaving their fates unknown. Disney Villains War 3 Meeting A Dark Stranger It was later revealed that the spell didn't kill the judge after all, instead it sent him to the CGI Universe, where there was confronted by Young Xehanort, another seeker of darkness, who explained to him that he opened himself to the darkness and made his heart a prison to his master, Chernabog. Heartless And Nightmares Wanting to learn more about this dimension, the judge found himself ambushed by Clu's, top general, General Tesler. The priest was not fearing about his enemy powers due to that he can control the Heartless and the Nightmares, after he descends more into Chernabog's darkness. There he summoned a giant Guard Armor to attack the program. After the heartless fall into pieces by Tesler's punches, Frollo, angered, confronted the program personally. Because the judge was defeated again by Tesler's powers, he summoned that time a gargoyle nightmare, (Wargoyle), to deal with him. After some successfully blowns at the program, Frollo attacks with his sword the final blow to Tesler, knocking him from a building where Tesler was standing from, while at the same time the program claims that this fight is no over, promising that he might return to spoke the final word to the judge. Crossing the Threshold While Frollo continues his journey into the CGI universe, he was pursuited yet again by Young Xehanort, who has stalked his victim, for a while. The latter vessel mocks again the judge about the path Frollo chose, something that Frollo was getting anrgry the nobody's mockery. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Vs Doctor Doom Learning that Dr. Doom is practicing witchcraft in France, Frollo decries the doctor for being a gypsy. In response, Dr. Doom interrupts one of Frollo's public funerals, sending a giant log crashing onto the judge and his soldiers. Shocked, Frollo takes his matters into his own hands by taking a sword from his troops. Unfortunately, Dr. Doom shoots at the top of the cathedral, upon thichhere wais cauldron with boiling fire, causing the cauldron to fall. As boiling lava pours down the top of Notre Dame, Frollo is seemingly burned to death. A Shocking Escape From The Dead Frollo manages to escape and take refuge with the former Hydra Soldier, Red Skull, furious after the betrayal of his henchman, Electro. The Red Skull, shocked to find the judge still alive, wonders how did Frollo survived. Frollo explains that during the night, when the fires were close enough to consume the judge's life, he found a secret pathway in the cathedral of Notre-Dame, leading to his freedom. Seeing that his previous ally betrayed Red Skull for helping Dr. Doom, Frollo's enemy, the judge asks a favor of the Nazi: gather enough Nazi soldiers in exchange for defeating Dr. Doom. The Red Skull agrees to the contract and so begins the search. From Nothing To Worthy While the Red Skull succeeds in his mission to recruit Nazi Soldiers from Nutziland (AKA Cartoon Wasteland), Frollo is not sure that his little army can stand against Dr. Doom's powers. Having heard that the governor, Ratcliffe, has defeated Baron Zemo, the judge comes over and proposes an alliance. Ratcliffe agrees, boosting Frollo's forces with another army. Wanting Help From His Son In the Palace of Justice, the voodoo sorcerer, Doctor Facilier warns Frollo that a creature named Venom plans to attack France. Warned, Frollo demands that his "son," Quasimodo, rescue him should he come into danger. When Frollo confronts Venom, he attempts to stand against him. To Frollo's horror, Venom is faster than him and knocks the judge into a nearby wall. As Frollo begs for mercy, Quasimodo rings the Bells of Notre Dame, causing the Venom symbiote to flee from its host and hide, due to the pain of the loud noise. A Dark Meeting As the New Axis Powers expand, Frollo calls a meeting with his general to discuss an assault upon Hydra Island, Doctor Doom's base. While they are talking, the Red Skull reveals to everyone something that he has discovered the magical gemstone of Jafar, an artifact powerful enough to defeat Dr. Doom. Frollo takes the news quite well. Battle With An Old Opponent Unbeknownst to Frollo, the man controlled by the Venom symbiote, Mac Gargan, still wants a chance at revenge. He makes a contract with the Green Goblin, who has Doctor Octopus turn him into a new monster: the Scorpion. The Scorpion attacks Frollo and Ratcliffe the next morning, pushing the caravan into the river with its tail. Angered, Frollo calls his troops to arrest the Scorpion, but they prove to be of little use. The Scorpion knocks the two generals down, but Frollo reveals his trump card: Jafar's gemstone. The gem absorbs the Scorpion's power and kills Gargan in the process. Middle Time Events As the New Axis powers expand, Frollo recieves a message from Mace Malone, revealed to be Red Skull's son, Chameleon, in disguise. Reporting the state of the gang war, Chameleon explains that he had Nnfiltratedegaduck's ranks so that he could keep an eye on the war for Frollo and his father. Seeing that he has enough forces and allies to his empire, Frollo orders his army to attack HYDRA Island. Rematch With Dr. Doom While Ratcliffe, the Colonists and the Nazis battle in the frontal assault of the island, Frollo, Red Skull, Chameleon and the Hyenas sneak into the headquarteres of the island, confronting their rivals. While Red Skull and Chameleon deal, unsuccefully, with Zurg's forces, Frollo and the Hyenas set out to confront Dr. Doom and finish him off once and for all. However, the Hyenas retreat from the island after the scientist summons up a Doombot, scaring them to death. It usp to Frollo to take his revenge on his enemy. Dr. Doom is surprised to see his enemy back from the dead, but he is not fazed for long. Thinking quick, Dr. Doom blasts Frollo off the building. Frollo manages to hold on, climbing atop a gargoyle. Now having the high ground, Frollo manages to severely wound Doom with his sword. But Doctor Doom triggers the island's self-destruct sequence. In the wake of the explosion, Frollo falls off the roof to his apparent death. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Back Again...? In the events of the second war, it was revealed that Frollo survived the fight on the HYDRA Island and was nursued into a hospital, before he returns into his previous duties as the judge and leader of France. Later he was called in London, along with the other two leaders of Europe, Count Rokoff and Duncan, by Mr. Sinister. He informs the trio about the Apocalypse but, rather than submit, the three men swear that they will destroy Sinister and Apocalypse. Breaking His Rule Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War Part - Part Two Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Jafar and Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:"Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Frollo Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Victims of Chernabog Category:Villains war Category:Ansem's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:CGI Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Joker Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Major Players Category:My little pony friendship is magic heroes vs Disney and Non-disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:The Hunchback Of Notre-Dame Villains Category:Vs Ruber Category:Frollo's Alliance in Villains war Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Victims of Devimon Category:Vs Peter Pan Category:Genocidal Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Victims of Ursula Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:1996 introductions Category:Vs Nekron Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Team F Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Team Judge Category:Frollo's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournarnament